The field of the present invention relates to data reading systems and electronic article security (EAS) systems. In particular, a method and apparatus are described herein for integrating a data reading system such as a bar code scanner with an EAS system.
In both retail checkout and inventory control environments, items are typically provided with readable tags or labels such as bar codes or RFID tags. Data reading devices such as barcode scanners and RFID readers are provided at the checkout station to read the codes or tags and obtain the data contained therein. The data may be used to identify the article, its price, and other characteristics or information related to checkout or inventory control. These data readers automate the information retrieval to facilitate and speed the checkout process. Thus data readers such as bar code scanners are pervasive at retail checkout.
Scanners generally come in three types: (a) handheld, such as the PowerScan(trademark) scanner, (b) fixed and installed in the countertop such as the Magellan(copyright) scanner, or (c) a hybrid scanner such as the Duet(copyright) scanner usable in either a handheld or fixed mode. Each of these scanners is manufactured by PSC Inc. of Eugene, Oreg. In a typical operation, retail clerk uses either a handheld scanner to read the barcode symbols on the articles one at a time or passes the articles through the scan field of the fixed scanner one at a time. The clerk then places the articles into a shopping bag or other suitable container.
Though bar codes provide for rapid and accurate item identification at checkout, the bar codes do not provide for item security against theft. Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems have employed either reusable EAS tags or disposable EAS tags to monitor articles to prevent shoplifting and unauthorized removal of articles from store. Reusable EAS tags are normally removed from the articles before the customer exits the store. Disposable EAS tags are generally attached to the packaging by adhesive or are disposed inside item packaging. These tags remain with the articles and must be deactivated before they are removed from the store by the customer. Deactivation devices use coils which are energized to generate a magnetic field of sufficient magnitude to render the EAS tag inactive. Once deactivated, the tags are no longer responsive to the incident energy of the EAS system so that an alarm is not triggered.
In one type of deactivation system the checkout clerk passes the articles one at a time over a deactivation device to deactivate the tags and then places the articles into a shopping bag or other container. This system employs a deactivation coil (or coils) in a separate housing disposed horizontally within the counter typically downstream of the fixed scanner. The clerk moves the tagged articles through the scan volume scanning the bar code and then subsequently moves the item across the horizontal top surface of the deactivation coil housing such that the tag is disposed generally coplanar with the coil.
Some retail establishments having high volumes find it desirable to expedite and facilitate the checkout process including the scanning of the bar code data and the deactivation of the EAS tags. In the typical point of sale (POS) location such as the checkout counter of a retail checkout station, counter space is limited. In one system, an EAS deactivation coil is disposed around the horizontal scan window of a two-window xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped scanner such as the Magellan(copyright) scanners. In such a system, bar code scanning and EAS tag deactivation presumably are accomplished over the same scan volume. However, the present inventors have recognized that such a configuration may not best accommodate the expected motion of items through the checkout station.
The present invention is directed to an integrated data reader and EAS system, and methods of operation. In a preferred configuration, a data reader such as a bar code scanner is equipped with EAS deactivation modules disposed behind the scanner surface upstream and/or downstream of the scanner window(s).